Hunted
by D3Fan
Summary: A new song fic of mine, Some hunters are stalking thier prey {couples will be revieled in story! trust me with the rating, you'll see! ;)}


Hunted  
  
Disclaimer: Hi everyone and welcome to another song fic of mine, no sorry this won't be a trilogy, it's by itself.  
  
Rika: * sarcastically* Aww darn and I was looking forward to another trilogy!  
  
Me: Your still pissed I made Renamon pregnant aren't ya?  
  
Rika: * steam pouring out of ears* no I'm not, what ever gave you that idea?!  
  
Me: Riiiiight.anyways, here's the song fic now so enjoy, and I don't own digimon or the song " Hungry like the wolf" by Duran Duran!  
  
Hunted  
  
The two figures were running as fast as they could, trying to escape their hunters. " You think we can keep this up?" yelled the first figure to the second. " I don't know honestly, depends on how fast they are!" the other yelled back. The first figure shook its head and continued to run, putting every last bit of its strength into its feet. Unknown to them though, their pursuers were close behind.  
  
Dark in the city, night is a wire  
  
Steam in the subway, earth is a fire  
  
Do-do do do, do do do, do do do, do do do, do do  
  
Woman you want me, give me a sign  
  
And catch my breathing even closer behind  
  
Do-do do do, do do do, do do do, do do do, do do " Are you sure they came this way?" the figure asked it's companion. The other figure nodded and grinned. " They aren't putting up much of a chase, I think their going to stop soon." The first figure grinned itself upon hearing the news, and started to jog down the trail again. " Come on lets get them!" it yelled. In touch with the ground  
  
I'm on the hunt I'm after you  
  
Smell like I sound, I'm lost in a crowd  
  
And I'm hungry like the wolf  
  
Straddle the line, in discord and rhyme  
  
I'm on the hunt I'm after you  
  
Mouth is alive with juices like wine  
  
And I'm hungry like the wolf " I got to stop for a second, I'm losing my breath!" the figure replied before dropping to the ground. " No!" the other yelled while pulling the first one to its feet, " if we stop they'll get us!" " So let them get us, we can't escape from them!" The other shook its head firmly and was about to say something when a peculiar noise caught his attention. " What is it?" the first figure asked. " They're coming!" the other nearly yelled before running off. " Hey wait up!" the figure cried trying to catch up with its friend. Stalked in the forest, too close to hide  
  
I'll be upon you by the moonlight side  
  
Do-do do do, do do do, do do do, do do do, do do  
  
High blood drumming on your skin it's so tight  
  
You feel my heart, I'm just a moment behind  
  
Do-do do do, do do do, do do do, do do do, do do " They were here," the first one replied, " I can feel it!" The other one nodded its head and watched as its partner tried to pick up the trail again. " That way," the other one replied calmly, and then soon took off after its prey again. " Wait for me!" the other called out to its friend, before running as well. In touch with the ground  
  
I'm on the hunt I'm after you  
  
Scent and a sound, I'm lost and I'm found  
  
And I'm hungry like the wolf  
  
Strut on a line, it's discord and rhyme  
  
I howl and I whine I'm after you  
  
Mouth is alive all running inside  
  
And I'm hungry like the wolf (Hungry like the wolf) Burning the ground I break from the crowd  
  
I'm on the hunt I'm after you  
  
I smell like I sound, I'm lost and I'm found  
  
And I'm hungry like the wolf  
  
Strut on a line, it's discord and rhyme  
  
I'm on the hunt I'm after you  
  
Mouth is alive with juices like wine  
  
And I'm hungry like the wolf " Come on!" it yelled frantically, " we got to keep going, were almost there!" The other just nodded and was about to reply when something to its side caught its eye. " Were too late, they're here!" it yelled before being tackled by another being. The other figure just stared in horror as its companion fell down. " And now," came a voice behind him, causing him to turn around in shock, " it's time for your turn!" Burning the ground I break from the crowd  
  
I'm on the hunt I'm after you  
  
Scent and a sound, I'm lost and I'm found  
  
And I'm hungry like the wolf The figure grinned as it watched its prey shake with fear before it. " N-no I can't believe it!" the other yelled out. " Well," she said to the other person, " believe it!" After saying that, she jumped at him, causing him to cry out in terror. After a few moments of struggling on everyone's account, a clear male voice broke through the carnage. " OK! OK! you win we quit!" it yelled. Strut on a line, it's discord and rhyme  
  
I howl and I whine I'm after you  
  
Mouth is alive all running inside  
  
And I'm hungry like the wolf... Rika sat there, a grin plastered on her face, next to her Renamon was doing the same. " Ok me and Guilmon surrender," Takato said quietly from his position on the ground. " Oh really now, you hear that Renamon they give up!" Rika started to giggle, while Renamon on her part kept grinning like crazy. " But how the heck did you find us so fast, I meen we were hiding really good!" Guilmon said to the two females. Upon hearing the question, Renamon spoke for the first time the four came together. " It's easy Guil-chan," she said making him blush and the two tamers giggle, " I have a very powerful nose, I can smell most things humans can't." " Does that meen you followed Guilmon's scent?" asked Takato. " Not quite," Renamon replied with a small grin, " I just followed the peanut butter smell coming from Guilmon." Rika at this point burst out laughing along with Renamon. Guilmon was blushing really hard and Takato was staring at his partner in shock. " Great, outdone by Guilmon's lunch," he muttered. " Well if were done," Rika said finally managing to gather the strength to talk again, " me and Renamon have to go, got some things to do this after noon." Takato nodded as the two females stood up off the ground and left. " Guilmon?" Takato said watching the two leave. " Yeah Takato?" " We sure are lucky to have them right?" Guilmon on his part just smiled and shook his head, " yeah we are." Takato sat there a little bit more before turning to face his partner. " Yeah Takato?" Guilmon asked, sensing his tamer was looking at him. " Remind me to think twice about asking them to play hide and seek next time" he said. " Ok Takato," Guilmon replied, " I will!" Author's notes: Well there you go, a new song fic for everyone's entertainment! Rika: Hey..I liked this one! Me: Well that's new, you never like anything I write! Rika: I know, I must be getting soft, ok Jay right after this you become my personal punching bag, got to get back my dignity! Me: Uh.right Rika sure thing ~__~' to the readers, hope you all liked this, so please read and review! * gets punched by Rika* OW!! 


End file.
